Hróðvitnir
by Hrodvitnon
Summary: [elsannonymous fill; G!P Elsa (kinda)] In which a masquerade ball brings out a darker side of the Snow Queen.


Originally posted on elsannonymousfills during the first fillathon. Please note that, unlike whoever was posting elsannonymous fics a while ago without permission (or whatever the deal was) I'm actually the original author behind this and _Summoning Sciences_. Hell, you can check out my tumblr (also hrodvitnon) and look through the tags if you like.

Looking back now, I'm a little iffy on how I characterized Elsa... until I remembered, "Oh wait, that's supposed to be her inner demons talking for her." So for the reader's sake, if it's **_bold and italicized_** , that's Fenrir!Elsa talking.

 **Based on Prompt 5:** "We all wear masks, but which is real? The one that hides your face or the one that is your face?"

 **Warnings:** Incest, shape-shifting, creature sex, ice dick/G!P Elsa, maybe-kinda-sorta identity crisis or split personality, long build up to smut, possessive/jealousy, marking, references to Norse mythology. Do not try using an ice dildo at home.

* * *

Thirteen years is a long time to live alone and even longer after coming to a certain realization.

Before there was a door to separate her and Anna, Elsa had known about the old stories of her ancestors in passing; after the incident she'd read through them fully in a vain attempt to ignore the crushing loneliness of her new bedroom. It wasn't until she'd hit the cusp of adolescence when connections began to form and subconsciously became the driving force of shying away from her parents' touch.

She'd had nightmares for a long time, of Mama and Papa's hands reaching into a yawning maelstrom of ice and teeth, or Anna getting lost in the howling dark.

The events immediately following her coronation had only helped in making the parallels increasingly apparent. Her powers, once a harmless plaything, grew rapidly beyond control and after an ominous warning she was forced to be separated from Anna, trying to shackle the arcane winter with gloves, only to break free and cause havoc (albeit unintentionally) and very nearly meeting her end at a sword's edge… Seeing her life play out with horrifying similarity to Fenrir son of Loki has almost destroyed her sense of self.

Elsa still has nightmares. Some nights she dreads going to sleep on the off-chance that she'll wake up, glance at the mirror, and see a demon grinning back at her.

But at least Anna's back in her life again, and Elsa can feel warmth swell inside her at the mere thought of quick, brave, clever, loving, light-hearted Anna, strong and able when the world takes a turn. Stubborn Anna, who'd never completely given up on her reclusive big sister and still brought light into a dreary castle. Selfless Anna, who'd keep fighting while on death's door and give her life to save Elsa's, all out of unconditional love.

Thirteen years is a long time to catch up on, and time has a way of changing things.

Anna has always been Elsa's moon and stars, so really it's no surprise that she keeps close around prospective suitors. Anna can handle herself well enough (if Kristoff's recounting of their adventure is anything to go by), but it doesn't keep the bound wolf in Elsa's breast from raising its hackles when hands stray too close; sometimes the more perceptive of them will excuse themselves once the surrounding air grows noticeably cold; oftentimes it takes a practiced and polite smile that contradicts the piercing threat in her eyes to ward them off. She'll let Anna go for a friendly dance, though, so as to not appear to be _herding_ her sister.

 _God forbid._

Anna, bless her soul, laughs it off as an overprotective big sister thing with a shrug and a quirk of the mouth. But always she glances back with a grateful look and she _always_ returns to Elsa's side, eyes full of a love meant only for _her_.

And from that Elsa has great sickness of heart.

* * *

Masquerade balls don't happen often in Arendelle, so naturally Anna is excited to be part of something new— so many choices of clothing and masks! Elsa knows she'll get wrangled into trying out more gowns than absolutely necessary, many she'd flat-out refuse to wear under different circumstances. But she doesn't have the heart to deny her sister of… anything, really. Not anymore.

(Kristoff once made a joke about it and pantomimed cracking a whip. He was promptly hit with a snowball as big as Sven.)

But at least the marathon of clothing options goes by as painlessly as possible thanks to Anna's ability to lighten any mood; Elsa has to bite her knuckles to keep from cackling while Anna bounces around in a gown five or ten sizes too large.

God, she's missed this.

In the end they agree for the final decisions to be a surprise.

* * *

The party kicks off without a hitch as Kai announces the Queen of Arendelle— clad in a dark blue dress and coat, braid sweeping down her back and face hidden behind a lupine mask of her own making— and Princess Anna, who decided on a flattering off-the-shoulder deep red gown, face hidden by a Venetian-styled fox mask. The ice forming Elsa's mask is noticeably darker than usual, emphasizing her bright eyes. She is also wearing a pair of white gloves, which confuses Anna and brings to mind how Elsa had recoiled when Anna had swiped a glove; how she concealed her naked hand as if it were a deformed claw.

Elsa looks her way. Anna gives her gloved hands the most pointed glance in the world, making the elder sister shrug sheepishly.

"It goes with the mask, I promise."

"I'm not sure I get it," Anna replies slowly, so Elsa leans in slightly and taps her lupine mask. Only just now the redhead notices an image of a sword lining down the snout. Anna is also no stranger to mythology, so the connection isn't lost on her.

 _How droll._

But she has to admit, there's something… appealing about it.

Elsa takes a moment to appreciate Anna's choice in apparel. "You look beautiful," she says, the words coming as easily as breathing.

"How can you tell through the mask?" Anna teases. "I could look like a nightmare for all you know."

"You're still beautiful, you dope."

Anna gives her arm a playful shove, giggling when Elsa elbows her right back. It's almost like the last thirteen years never happened; they're still sisters _and_ friends, they still know how to tune into each other's rhythm, how to mess with each other. On the other hand, Anna notices that Elsa's still not used to being around so many people. For all her poise and elegance she becomes tense when crowds draw near, but it's so subtle that one wouldn't notice until she exhales deeply and her shoulders relax once she finally gets some room to breathe.

"Want to get some fresh air?" Anna asks cautiously. "You look like you need it."

"I have to get used to this eventually," Elsa replies. "Still… it's not too obvious, is it?"

Anna makes a vague gesture with her hand, only elaborating when her sister shoots her a look of _I don't know what that means_. "For a second there you started puffing up like a bird."

"I don't _puff_ ," Elsa rolls her eyes, but they're twinkling with amusement. "I just bristle myself up to appear bigger and ward off the predators… otherwise I panic and freeze everything."

The redhead can't help but giggle at the self-aware deadpan.

Two men in matching eagle masks approach to introduce themselves, though Elsa doesn't catch one of the names; not out of any ill will on her part, but the mask muffles his already heavy accent and it's not like she'd recognize him by his face. Fortunately she does remember the other man as Haluk, a nobleman from Turkey who had missed her… _interesting_ coronation on account of his wife being in labor at the time. Apparently the fellow with him is Yusuf, his brother.

Elsa is on amicable terms with Haluk, who is good humored and understands the need for personal space, but there's something in his brother's swagger that puts her on edge. She briefly wonders if her grimace is noticeable when he extends his hand towards Anna, asking for a dance. Anna accepts Yusuf's offer (once Elsa gives her consent, of course) and Haluk calls after his brother in rapid fire Turkish. Elsa can't tell if his tone is sarcastic or warning, but she joins him in watching them like a hawk.

"Yusuf has a weakness for pretty girls," he explains. "So I told him to behave himself, otherwise this time he'll have both of _us_ to contend with."

"Does he listen?"

"Not all the time, but hopefully he will tonight."

 _Hopefully indeed._

They exchange pleasantries and discuss matters of trade and the trials of fatherhood on the Turk's part ("You wouldn't know from the mask, but I swear the bags under my eyes are flapping against my knees!"), all the while keeping watchful eyes on their respective siblings. Yusuf seems to be taking his brother's words seriously enough, though Elsa still feels her jaw clench when he leans too close _much too close_ to tell Anna a joke. Other party goers come up to give their greetings or compliment the Queen on her mask.

"You seem tenser than usual," Haluk notes, seeing the slight sagging of Elsa's shoulders before darting his gaze back to the dancers.

"It's a lot to get used to," is all Elsa wants to say on the matter, and Haluk nods understandingly. "May I ask you to keep an eye on my sister? I need to step out for a moment."

"You mean continue what we've been doing?" the corner of Haluk's mouth quirks up in a grin. "Of course."

"Yes, thank you."

Elsa takes her leave and opens the balcony doors, breathing in the crisp autumn air. In her peripheral vision she can see Yusuf expertly dipping Anna, and her fingers tighten their grip on the banister. She squeezes her eyes shut.

 _Get it together. She's only dancing. Any minute now she's going to sneak up behind me and tap me on my shoulder, then jump to my other side when I go to look. Anna always comes back to_ _ **me.**_

 _ **Where she belongs.**_

With a sigh Elsa reaches up to deal with an itch behind her ear. Soon after she distinctly catches Haluk's voice again calling out to Yusuf among the din, but this time his tone is hard and angry. She cranes her neck around to see Haluk actually marching towards his brother and the instant she spies Yusuf's hand straying down to Anna's backside and—

 _ **No.**_

Haluk's livid face and Anna swirling around to whisper-scream some very choice words at her dancing partner don't exist in Elsa's line of sight. For the first time in years, since the day she'd discovered a disturbing parallel with ancient lore, Elsa has a very physical bordering on _spinal_ reaction to this gross violation of Anna's personal space. Like a chain snapping. Rage surges through her veins and boils her blood, red mist blinding her vision, awakening a _thing_ born of winter air and mountain rain, ravening for the hunt and eager to defend its territory.

 _ **MINE.**_

Anna feels a shiver wrack through her body and she glances towards the balcony doors. Staring— _glowering_ — at them with wide eyes wild and frost creeping from gloved fingertips, Elsa is nearly unrecognizable. A small and controlled vortex of wind and snow surrounds her, mussing up her platinum mane.

So she _does_ bristle.

Anna's seen her sister get angry before, but never like _this_ — like trespassing in the domain of a sleeping giant, or the wolves that attacked Kristoff's old sled. Whatever it is, it's _not_ her sister. Something deep in Elsa is out for blood.

The Turkish brothers are also now aware of this, Haluk terribly shocked and Yusuf's face under the mask losing all color. He fidgets away from Anna only to feel mortal terror settling in when Elsa's gaze— no, her _entire head_ — follows him magnetically. Animal fury roars in her eyes, but her body is cold and calculating.

Anna is the first to react and so instinctively she rushes to her sister's side, grasping Elsa's shoulders and calling her name. Just like that, the bound wolf ceases its struggle. Elsa blinks several times as though recovering from a trance and looks at Anna in confusion.

 _Anna? What happened?_

She looks back towards the party and Yusuf flinches, Haluk's grip on his arm keeping him from running away; however, Haluk is also clearly nervous. A few dancers give them strange looks. Elsa's expression twists into horror upon seeing her left hand encased in a gauntlet of ice but that only makes it inch up her sleeve and _Oh Jesus, oh God, what did I almost DO_ _?!_

"Elsa."

Warmth cuts through the cold and red hair tickles her skin. A voice like bells soothes her nerves. The ice thaws.

"Everything's fine. You can relax now."

 _Oh, Anna…_ Elsa bows her head against her sister's shoulder and sighs deeply as fingers brush through her hair. She whispers in a small voice, "It was an accident. I'm sorry…"

A beat.

Anna pulls back. She gives Elsa a concerned look and asks, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

 _Oh, now where have I seen this before,_ the snide part of Elsa's mind thinks. She nods.

Haluk apologizes profusely while Yusuf is sufficiently deflated. A few choice words are exchanged with Kai and the sisters excuse themselves from the bustle, Anna undoing her bun and removing the mask. Elsa doesn't. She just stares at the sweeping hem of her dress like it's the most fascinating thing in the world while Anna leads them down a certain hallway— to Elsa's room.

"Is it okay if we talk in here?"

"…sure."

Soon the turning of the lock echoes in Elsa's ears with an ominous finality. She's locked in her bedroom with _brave, beautiful_ Anna. The silence is so thick one could take a knife to it.

"What's going on?" Anna half-asks, half-demands.

"…I thought I was getting better," Elsa mutters lamely. _I'm not_.

"Elsa, I was just as ready to punch Yusuf for being an ass as much as the next person, but you were looking at him like you wanted to _kill_ him. I mean, I know you can be overprotective, but geez—"

 _ **It wouldn't be the first time murder crossed your mind.**_

"I'm sorry, but after what happened with Hans…" God, just _saying_ his name leaves a rancid aftertaste in her mouth.

"No, Elsa, with _him_ you were looking out for my best interest. Here, tonight? You almost went _berserk_."

 _I don't like people touching you. I want to be the_ _ **only one**_ _to touch you. Is that what you want me to say?_

"I know, Anna, I was there," Elsa retorts and mentally kicks herself. Now is not the time to turn into a petulant teenager. She raises a hand when Anna opens her mouth to respond. "Listen, what just went on… this isn't like with my powers, not exactly. It's… I'm not even sure how to explain it, but…"

"Does this have something to do with the mask?" Anna asks and holds up her hands defensively when Elsa shoots her a hard look. "I'm just asking! Look, why don't you just take it off so I don't feel like I'm talking to an uncooperative hound?" She immediately regrets those words when Elsa flinches, like she used to do with the gloves but on a more personal _intimate_ level.

Elsa opens her mouth but nothing comes out for a long moment. "I-I… no. I can't."

 _It's getting harder and harder to keep it in check._

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna begins softly. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always right here. And, to be honest, I've been worried about you for a while. You look so tired all the time now. It's like, whenever I see you you're either chugging down coffee or struggling just to stay awake."

"Because I _can't_ sleep," the blonde sighs. "I have nightmares when I do. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them… but I guess you don't really _get used_ to nightmares, huh…?" Elsa's eyes are looking everywhere except for Anna and her vanity mirror.

"How long has this been going on?"

"…too long. The worst of them are full of wolves and bloody snow. Mighty winters." A split-second glance towards Anna. "You, on the frozen fjord. A monstrous wolf goes to war and murders the king, only to be slain by his last son… and the wolf is _me_. Sometimes I'll wake up only to see it in my reflection, and after a while the reality of things start to blur; like tonight. I wear a mask, but which is _real_ — the one that hides my face, or the one that _is_ my face? Am I human or a monster? Or… or am I just losing my mind? _Just what the hell am I?!_ "

To Anna, the answer is simple. _You're my sister. My_ _everything_ _. I'd do anything for you._

She pauses when Elsa lets out an almost voiceless whine, sounding strikingly similar to a frightened animal. Elsa, beneath the years of isolation and tutelage and ego-shattering revelation and _conceal don't feel_ , is a creature of instinct. The gravity of the realization hits Anna like a slap to the face. This is how Elsa sees herself. This is entirely different from a gift she'd barely had control over; Elsa can literally look to the tales of Fenrir and clear as day see herself in the monster.

"Then use your magic and show me what you see. Help me understand."

When Elsa still refuses to look her in the eye, Anna cups pale cheeks in her palms and gently brings their gazes to lock. Elsa is the kind of person whose true emotions show in her eyes and right now is no different; she's anxious, concerned, flustered, agitated, protective… but there's something deep inside that Anna can't quite put her finger on. Whatever it is, if Elsa's reactions are anything to go by, it's dark… and _huge_.

"Please, Elsa?" Anna whispers, and she can't help feeling guilty about probing something that affects her sister on a profound scale. Curiosity is an addictive thing and hasn't yet done in this cat, though. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm not afraid. I _want_ you to show me."

Elsa's eyes flit downwards, right then left, and stare into Anna's pleading teal orbs with an unspoken _Are you sure?—_ one last chance to leave this subject and continue on with… whatever their relationship has been doing since the Thaw. Anna just smiles charmingly and her entire body language is shouting loud and clear:

 _I love you._

Elsa shuts her eyes and the air between them is positively pregnant with silence. With a near imperceptible shuffle the white gloves drop unceremoniously to their feet and the ice mask evaporates. Their bodies are close enough that Anna can hear a sound thrumming low in Elsa's throat and her breath hitches when the blonde's eyes snap open, glacial blues glowing in much the same way that an animal's would. Lips curl back to bare white teeth, something that should instinctively strike fear into Anna's heart, but this is _Elsa_ — perhaps the true Elsa. When she shows her teeth it makes things low in Anna's body clench and _tighten_ in ways she didn't think possible.

Elsa's voice, which already has a pleasant, slight rasp to it at times, comes out lower and rougher than Anna's ever heard it in her life. What's more, the magic surging through the Queen gives her voice an odd flanging effect and every word is followed by a sort of whisper reminiscent of wind whistling through the mountains. Instances like these remind Anna just how immensely powerful her sister the Snow Queen is.

" _ **Stand back,**_ " Elsa husks and positively _looms_ over her. 'Loom' not being a word Anna would use in reference to her slender and almost fragile figure, but at this moment Elsa's predatory shift in attitude coupled with her unbound magic gives off so much presence that she somehow seems _bigger_.

Anna barely has time to register this when Elsa raises both hands to eye level, magic swirling around her with a twinkly hiss. Elsa doubles down on all fours with a groan as ice and snow cover her body and take on a new shape. The snowy body is built lean but muscular, its broad muzzle filled with sharp, cruel fangs, strong arms and legs end in big paws tipped with crystalline claws. A jagged mane of ice starts from its powerful trunk of a neck and continues down the sensuously lupine body, ending in a long sweeping tail. Colossal antlers sit proudly atop its head like a pair of battleaxes, each as long as a man is tall. Even on all fours the creature dwarfs Anna.

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold.

And yet, despite the truly intimidating figure it cuts, Anna feels more awe than fear. She is still rediscovering and learning things about her sister, so this she reasons is just another facet of who (and _what_ ) Elsa is. Instead of standing back like she'd been told, Anna moves in and again takes the creature's— _Elsa's_ — face in her hands. Blue eyes flutter close with a sigh, the large head leaning into her touch. Elsa nuzzles her and Anna runs dexterous fingers through the icy 'fur'.

"See? This isn't so terrible," she croons and scratches behind one antler. "You worry too much, ice-brain."

" _Oh, shut up,_ " Elsa chuckles.

Anna sticks her tongue out and squeals in both shock and delight when Elsa does the same, but runs the long, chilly muscle on her face like an overgrown puppy, right down to the tail wagging. Squeals turn into laughter when the snow beast happily coats Anna's cheeks and neck with licks, muzzle snuffling over the freckled skin. Once she reaches the collarbone, it takes all of three seconds for Elsa to realize what on earth she's doing and finds herself staring at Anna's jugular.

 _ **Such a smooth, clean neck.**_

Anna's heart skips one or three beats when a growl rumbles through her sister's throat. "E-Elsa?"

Their eyes lock. Elsa takes one, two, three steps back and lowers her head in a deep bow, Anna standing between the massive antlers. Though she's not sure what to make of it, the redhead responds in kind with a curtsy. One of the wide paws takes her hand and brings it to the creature's snout. Its maw is not made for kissing, so a slow and insistent _lick_ will have to do. Butterflies start fluttering madly in Anna's stomach when that smooth tongue makes its patient way up her bare arm and she suddenly wonders whether going without sleeves was a good idea or not.

Her knees grow weak when the _lick, lick, licking_ continues with her shoulder, back to her clavicle, and Anna grows short of breath when Elsa boldly lowers to the swell of her neckline. The sound of Elsa's groan alone makes all coherent thoughts give a salute and dive headfirst into the fjord.

She's at Anna's throat again, this time biting down hard enough to _mark_ but not to draw blood, igniting a fire in Anna.

 _ **Mine.**_

Words rumble forth and reverberate in her ears and bones and suddenly Anna can't control her muscles and she's terribly desperate to shiver but can't and it's reaching the point where she has to stop whatever glorious torture this is before she's overwhelmed with heat and need and _oh dear Christ_ —

So here she is, gown thrown carelessly to the floor and splayed naked on her sister's bed. The giant she-wolf prowls around the bed, drinking in the sight and licking her chops. Once or twice Anna catches a glimpse of something… decidedly not feminine swelling to half-mast between Elsa's hindquarters. Anna's own tongue swipes out to wet her lips, breasts heaving with each heavy breath.

"You know, you can just, y'know, take your time and all, it's not like I'm sitting here consumed with lust or anything." Exactly how Anna managed to string a coherent sentence together in this state is a source of wonderment.

Elsa just rests her head on the bedside with a mock whine. " _You take all the fun out of it_."

Anna scowls. "Shut up, get up, finish up."

The bed creaks and groans in protest when Elsa leaps onto the mattress and, like an obedient pet responding to its master's wishes, brings her cold tongue to Anna's breasts, lapping against one areola and teeth nipping gently at the hard nipples. Anna arches her back off the bed, hot breath staining the air white, mouth open in a silent scream, offering herself to the beast. Elsa takes position between her legs and the instant something cold and hard meets her throbbing entrance the redhead briefly forgets her own name.

A groan thrums above her as the freezing shaft thrusts against her clit, not making any attempt to enter. Anna moans disgruntledly and grinds back at _just_ the right moment, teasing the head with her slick folds and eliciting a sharp hiss.

"Do it," Anna breathes.

A beat.

All sense of playfulness vanishes and Elsa lifts her hips to hover above Anna's (who has to keep from bucking upwards for any kind of contact). Blue eyes nearly black with primal lust bore into her.

" **… _I will ruin you_ ,**" the snow beast growls warningly, leaning back and baring her teeth at Anna. The wicked fangs within the chasm are beyond counting. " _ **I will claim you as mine so no one else can have you. Not even Kristoff.** __**I will break you.**_ "

"Do it."

It's not a request.

Elsa wolfsmiles.

At last, with hands and feet ( _paws and claws_ ) digging into the mattress and long legs spread so that heels press against her sides and fingers entangling with ice ( _fur_ ), Elsa slips into her. A moment passes so she can grow accustomed to the wolf queen's intrusion. By that point, Elsa leans down to breathe in Anna's scent and the redhead tilts her head up to place an encouraging kiss on the cold jaw, just below the mouth. Elsa thrums a low purr and the two begin with a slow and steady pace.

Initially it's an awkward affair, what with the size difference (not to mention how the cock is proportional to the large wolf form) and both party's inexperience in matters involving bed sheets. Fortunately it isn't long before they find a comfortable rhythm with Elsa pulling out to the tip and Anna raising her hips in time to each thrust, Elsa panting and whimpering at the searing heat and _tightness_. Anna writhes and groans and bites and scratches under her sister's weight, but her ministrations are so agonizingly slow and deliberate…

"Harder," Anna orders.

Even in the form of a winter monster, Elsa gives her that eyebrow-arching half-smile that's somewhere between smug and affectionate.

Next is a haze of sensation and words, and Anna knows words are being spoken but for the life of her she doesn't know what they are. She's burning and bucking, clawing and mewling, tight and filled but crying with need. At a particularly hard thrust she reaches up and grips the cold antlers while Elsa mercilessly pumps into Anna, stretching her, _fucking_ her like a bitch in heat. Anna's knuckles turn white from holding the antlers so tightly and she can feel her inner muscles spasmodically constrict around Elsa's length she's _so close_ to the edge and _yes_ oh God _fuck yes_ , don't stop _don't stop_ Elsa _Elsa_ _ **ELSA**_

When Anna hits her peak she announces it with screaming.

She is dimly aware of her eardrums getting blasted by an explosion of sound that would quake the ground below and throttle the heavens above; the thundering howl of a blizzard with a human voice at its tonal center; it's the rapturous cries of both Snow Queen and Fenris Wolf.

While Anna comes down from her high (and _what_ a high it was) the beast crumbles into lumps of snow and shards of ice that evaporate into the ether, leaving Queen Elsa to flop onto her sister in a pile of exhausted limbs and heavy breathing, both of them spent and sated.

"Did I hurt you?" Elsa rasps. Anna, still trying to catch her breath, shakes her head.

It takes a moment for both to register precisely what just transpired.

"Fy fæn," Elsa swears, eliciting a wheezing laugh from Anna. She tries forcing herself up and off her sister, but instead opts for rolling clumsily aside with a dull groan.

"You okay?" Anna pants.

" _Ow,_ damn, _ow…_ My muscles hurt. All of them."

"Good, it means they're still working."

Elsa manages a short giggle at that; it sounds like something Kristoff might say. "I don't think I'll be going back to the ballroom anytime soon."

"Thank God— neither am I," Anna gives a sigh of relief.

The two manage to untangle themselves long enough to throw on the bed covers, Anna cuddling into Elsa's chest and the blonde yawns hugely, the need to sleep finally catching up after stalking her for so long. An idea crosses Anna's mind.

"You're kind of like Fenrir, yeah… but the gloves aren't Gleipnir."

"No?"

"Nope." Anna reaches out and holds Elsa's wrists, kissing every knuckle. " _I_ am. But you don't have to worry about breaking me. _Nothing can_."

(Now they just have to explain come morning just _what the hell_ made that earsplitting roar.)


End file.
